digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of unique equipment
Swords *' ': Dinohyumon *' ': Merukimon *'BAN-TYO Blade': Chaosmon, Chaosmon: Valdur Arm * : Leomon *'Beo Saber' (Trinität, ): BeoWolfmon *'Berserk Sword': Knightmon *' ': Gallantmon Crimson Mode *'Blut Evolution' ( ): Duskmon * : Ravemon * : BanchoLeomon * : Vajramon *'Dramon Breaker': VictoryGreymon *' ': MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon * : Omnimon Merciful Mode *'Feral Sword' ( Sword): Valkyrimon *'Final ': Dominimon *'Final Xros Blade': Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode *' ': Slayerdramon * : Ouryumon * : Ouryumon * : Ouryumon *'GeoGrey Sword': ShineGreymon *'Grey Sword': Omnimon, Omnimon X * : Karatenmon * : Tactimon * : Leomon, Leomon X * : Samudramon *'La Pucelle' ( ): Darcmon *'Licht Schwert' ( ): Lobomon * "}}: GraceNovamon * This weapon is pronounced as "Hakuchou-maru" in Digimon Fusion.: Musyamon *' ': Minervamon * Kai'|オリンピア改|Orinpia Kai|lit. "Olympia Revision"}}: Mervamon *'Omni Sword' (Omega Blade): Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *'Royal Meister' ( ): TigerVespamon * : EmperorGreymon * : Zanbamon * : Alphamon *'Sharpness Claymores': AncientGarurumon * : Grademon * : Leopardmon * : Leopardmon *'Trump Sword': Piedmon * : Alphamon Ouryuken *'V-Bracelet': UlforceVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon X, UlforceVeedramon Super Ultimate *'Wise Sword': Knightmon Wise-Sword Mode *'ZERO-ARMS: Orochi': Susanoomon Gauntlets *' ': WaruMonzaemon *'Dramon Destroyer' (Dramon Killer): WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon *'Gran Killer': GrandisKuwagamon * : Grizzlymon *'Moon Gloves': Lekismon *' Nail': Laylamon *'Pendulum Blades': WarGrowlmon, WarGrowlmon (Data), BlackWarGrowlmon *'Pendulum Blades Σ': WarGrowlmon X *'Pile Bunker': Crusadermon *'Rudri Tarpana': Aldamon, BurningGreymon * : Turuiemon *'Tria Knuckle': Marsmon Hammers *'Bullet Hammer': Puppetmon *'Grotte Hammer': Grumblemon *' 's Hammer' (Thor Hammer): Zudomon Axes *'Battle Tomahawk': Boltmon *'Dual Tomahawk': Olegmon *'Eji': Korikakumon *'Nouva Luna' ( }}): Crescemon *'Oji': Korikakumon * : Antylamon (Data), Antylamon (Virus) * : IceLeomon X Polearms *' ': Examon *'Bamboo Lance G': Panbachimon *' ': Sistermon Blanc *' 's Javelin'This weapon is named "Shining Javelin" on .: Ophanimon, Ophanimon C *' ': ChaosGallantmon, ChaosGallantmon C *'Duo Solar Spear' ( ): Craniamon * : Loweemon *'Dynas': MedievalDukemon *' ': Piximon *'Gigastick Lance': Darkdramon, BioDarkdramon *' ': Gallantmon, Gallantmon X *' ': Gallantmon Crimson Mode *'King's Bite': Neptunemon * : Cho-Hakkaimon * '|七星金棒||lit. "Seven-Star Gold Rod"}}: Kinkakumon *'Spear Needle': SkullKnightmon *'Trent' (Torrent): Divermon *'Twin Lancer': Cyberdramon (2010 anime) *'Twin Spear': AxeKnightmon, MegaDarkKnightmon, SuperDarkKnightmon, Darkest AxeKnightmon Blasters *' ': Sistermon Noir *'Berenjena' ( ): Beelzemon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, Beelzemon X, Beelzemon (2010 anime) *'Berenjena SDX' ( ): Beelzemon (2010 anime), Shoutmon X4B, Shoutmon X5B *'Electric Buster Xros': Shoutmon DX *'Garuru Cannon': Omnimon, Omnimon X *'Gigastick Cannon': Chaosmon *' ': MaloMyotismon * : MusoKnightmon, MegaMusoKnightmon *'M16 Assassin': Commandramon *'Metal Storm': MetalGarurumon X *'Obelisk': Mummymon *'Oro Salmón' ( ): Astamon *'Positron Cannon': Beelzemon Blast Mode *'Positron Laser': Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *'Psycho Blaster': MetalMamemon, MetalMamemon X, Machinedramon, Suijinmon *'Rizoma de Loto' ( }}): BelleStarmon *' 2|Pronunciation: Roland Zwei}}': BeoWolfmon *'Romeo': Kumamon *' ': MaloMyotismon *'Sniper Phantom': MagnaGarurumon *'Strike Phantom': MagnaGarurumon *'T': Sistermon Ciel *'Trident Revolver': RizeGreymon *'Zanahoria' ( ): Sparrowmon, Shoutmon X7 * : ZeedGarurumon Bows * : Pajiramon *'Celestial Arrow' (Holy Arrow): Angewomon *' ': Kentaurosmon Staves *'Angel Rod' (Holy Rod): Angemon, MagnaAngemon *' ': Lotosmon, BioRotosmon *'Crescent Harken' ( ): Dianamon *' ': Merukimon *'King Stick': KingChessmon * - "}}: Sakuyamon * '|降妖宝杖||lit. "Monster Subduing Treasure Staff"}}: Sagomon * '|降妖杖||lit. "Monster Subduing Staff"}}: Shawjamon *'Queen Stick': QueenChessmon * "}}: Kuzuhamon Shields *' ': Gallantmon, Gallantmon X *'Beam Shield': MagnaAngemon *'Brave Shield': WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon *'Brave Shield Omega': Omnimon *' ': Examon *' ': ChaosGallantmon, ChaosGallantmon C * no Tate'|イロニーの盾|Ironī no Tate|lit. "Shield of Irony"}}: Mercurymon *' ': Kentaurosmon *'Omni Shield' ( ): Craniamon *' Shield': UlforceVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon X, UlforceVeedramon Super Ultimate *'Victory Shield': VictoryGreymon Body Parts *'Accel Arm': Justimon, Suijinmon *'Bantyo Arm': Chaosmon, Chaosmon: Valdur Arm *'Blitz Arm': Justimon, Raijinmon *'Critical Arm': Justimon, Fujinmon *'Darkdra Arm': Chaosmon *'Gatling Arm': Gargomon, BlackGargomon * : Dracomon *'Giga Hand': Gigadramon *'Leg Revolver': CaptainHookmon *'Medullia': Mervamon *'Mega Hand': Megadramon *'Metal Head': MetalPiranimon *'Raven Claw': Ravemon, Ravemon Burst Mode *'Trident Arm': MetalGreymon (Vaccine), MetalGreymon (Virus), MetalGreymon (2010 anime) *'Trident ': Shoutmon DX *'Valdur Arm': Chaosmon: Valdur Arm Armor *' ': BanchoLeomon *'Goodnight Sisters': Dianamon * : Damemon, Tuwarmon * : Etemon *'Volcano Armor': Volcamon Treasure Weapons * : Indramon * : Sinduramon, Kumbhiramon * : Caturamon * : Pajiramon * : Sandiramon * : Vikaralamon * : Majiramon * Vajramon * : Makuramon * : Mihiramon * : Antylamon (Good), Antylamon (Evil) ZERO-ARMS *'ZERO-ARMS ': Grani, Gallantmon *'ZERO-ARMS ': Susanoomon Miscellaneous *'Armed ' (Stove): Ballistamon Mush Cottage *'Assault Balancer' (Extendable Appendage): WarGrowlmon, WarGrowlmon (Data), BlackWarGrowlmon * 's Arrow'This weapon is named "Lightning Arrow" on .|アウルヴァンディルの矢|Auruvadiru no Ya}} (Arrow): Valkyrimon * '|紅葫蘆||lit. "Crimson Calabash"}}: Ginkakumon *'Blast Oven' (Oven): Ballistamon Mush Cottage *'Blue Comet' (Witchelny Broom): Witchmon *'D-VI's 503 XX' (Jeans): Gargomon * '|打神鞭||lit. "Spiritual Whip"}} (Whip): Reapmon * (Wand): Hi-VisionMonitamon * (Vajra): Yatagaramon, Crowmon *'Extend Transmitter' (Multi-part System): Justimon *'Face Jukebox' (Jukebox): Ballistamon Mush Cottage *'Flame Hellscythe' (Scythe): Ophanimon Falldown Mode * Fan"}} (Fan): Sakusimon *' ' (Orb): Lucemon Shadowlord Mode *'Greedy Wand' (Wand): Barbamon *'Guilty Chain' (Chain): Reapermon *' ' (Arrow): Zamielmon *'Judgment Sickle' (Sickle): Reapermon * (Ice Block): Daipenmon * (Jewel): Hisyaryumon * (Forest): Ceresmon (Mega) * (Jewel): Hisyaryumon * (Ice Block): Daipenmon *'Mask Freezer' (Freezer): Ballistamon Mush Cottage *'Mantis Arm' (Variable Weapons): Tuwarmon *'Metal ' (Boots): Marsmon *' ' (Morning Star): Vikemon * (Backpack): Monitamon * (Book): Bokomon * '|モンタナちゃん}} (Sock puppet): Mienumon *'Mush Full Coat' (Coat): Ballistamon Mush Cottage *'Rage Giga Anchor' (Anchor): CaptainHookmon *' Soul' (Griddle): Ballistamon Mush Cottage *' ' (Jewel): Rosemon, Rosemon X, Rosemon Burst Mode, Babamon *'Tyutyu Tray' (Tray): Damemon, Tyutyumon *'Wool Ball Booster' (Booster): Sheepmon, MegaGargomon, BlackMegaGargomon Notes and references Category:Items